


Wealth

by KristenSharpe



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenSharpe/pseuds/KristenSharpe
Summary: Asuna Yuuki owned many things.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Wealth

**Title:** Wealth  
 **Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
 **Date:** November 13, 2014  
 **Continuity:** Anime or novel.  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** "Sword Art Online" belongs to Reki Kawahara, ASCII Media Works, Aniplex/A-1 Pictures, and various other parties.

* * *

Asuna Yuuki owned many things. An expansive, expensive wardrobe, jewelry to match, and every trinket she had ever desired. All purchased with her family’s money. It meant she was a young woman of status.

Asuna the Flash owned enough. Equipment, supplies, and lodging enough to live comfortably in the virtual world of Sword Art Online. All purchased with hard-earned in-game currency. It meant she could survive.

Asuna the young woman owned one thing, and it was shared. A small log cabin on the twenty-second floor of Aincrad. Purchased with everything she and Kirito could scrape together. And, it meant everything.


End file.
